


Press Calls and Videos.

by impracticallyperfect (whynotfour)



Series: Tom Holland and His Girl [8]
Category: British Actor RPF, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Poor Harrison, so unaware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotfour/pseuds/impracticallyperfect
Summary: A video is all Tom has to go by as he wraps his hand around himself.





	Press Calls and Videos.

**Author's Note:**

> In the interest of full disclosure this is a piece of work I originally wrote for another fandom that I have simply reworked to fit this series as it is still one of my favourites. Enjoy.

His fingers are pulsing between her lips as she covers them with her tongue, his thigh pushing her legs apart as he wonders how he got so lucky. Or alternatively the one where Tom seeks comfort in his camera roll.

-

A shaky handheld video is all Tom has to go by as he draws his palm along the crotch of his jeans; index finger tapping against the screen impatiently in a feeble attempt to speed up the download process. The shot of his girl barely stirs as the circle above the frame spins to life, her eyes filled with his reflection as she dares him to maintain his composure in light of current circumstance. The hotel sheets scratch against his forearm as he works to move the cotton down from his waist - the hum of his sleeping friend and the pressure to remain quiet contributing to his increase in body temperature. Tom's impatience is finally rewarded by the sweetest of sighs spilling through his earphones, her lips parting as he gasps for breath himself.

His name sounds like a prayer coming from her mouth in the recording and he fumbles to adjust the volume accordingly as his own camerawork reveals more of the body that he gets to call home. Black lace taints her skin with shadows of lust, the material practically sheer across her breasts as she makes a show of pushing them together; tongue drawing out across her lips slowly to taunt him as she moves her fingers across her skin to pull at the nipples which are protruding out from beneath the flimsy garment.

"Please, Tom," she begs in an all too familiar way, doe eyes wide and positioned above the lens as her lashes flutter in time to his heartbeat. "Give me something to think about when you're not here. When my fingers are all I have to keep me company-"

On camera he hears himself groan at the words, in reality he finds himself biting down on his bottom lip - dragging his nails down the porcelain skin of his abs in order to leave a trail of red in their wake. He abstains from touching himself despite the strain of his length against the zip of his jeans, too lazy to change as he and Harrison collapsed onto their beds after a long day of table reads. A sharp intake of breath coming through the speaker has the accompaniment of a new angle, his eyes drinking in the vision of chests pressed together; his chain pooling between her breasts and his lips brushing over hers tauntingly. A desperate and needy response sees her pulling at his hair, forcing his mouth against hers as she kisses him deeply - needlessly convincing him of her love. There's a science to the way that they move, his hips jutting out against her as the camera shakes and she pushes her head up against the pillow so that he can continue his assault against her neck. Her hands seize the camera in a far from seamless transition as she takes over filming with a cry of his name.

His thumb works against the button of his pants in real time, bunching them around his thighs as on screen he nips at her collarbones to leave a love bite against flushed skin - kisses working their way down her torso as her legs tremble around his body in anticipation.

"You're so beautiful," he purrs on the recording eventually, lips against her abdomen sending a stream of fireworks through her nervous system.

Fingers slipping skilfully from the natural curve of her hips to beneath the band of her underwear, Tom manages to steal the response from her lips before she can even speak it - drawing them gently down her thighs as he kisses every imperfection that runs along her skin. Digging her heels into his shoulders she soon takes over the pace, seizing control from his grasp as he rebalances his weight in order to help her remove them. Using one arm to support his weight, Tom relies on the other to draw a path from between her slick folds up to her mouth - swollen lips taking in his fingers eagerly as she hollows her cheeks to tease the friction that he wishes his cock was currently receiving.

Isolated from the rest of the world in the dark of a hotel suite, he finds himself mimicking her tongue against the inside of his palm; coating his hand in saliva before bringing it back down to his erection - working his fist along his own length slowly as he focuses on the memory of her walls wrapped tightly around him. Tom's vivid imagination puts him in danger once more as heavy noises threaten to betray his tongue.

"I need you, Tom," her final plea echoes through his mind as he works his hand faster, eyes focused on his own straining muscles as the video comes to a natural end and he finds himself tumbling closer to the edge.

He catches himself murmuring her name, eyes screwed shut as his thumb runs along the vein that's pulsing beneath his thick length once more. He continues to fuck his own fist as his stomach tightens and muscles begin to give out - hitting his limit with breathtaking force as he paints his skin with heavy ribbons. Tom bites down to stop himself from screaming out as euphoria floods through him, staring at the ceiling as he pants out his afterglow.

A single word gets caught in his throat as he stumbles through his come down, breaking out as a whimper when all else is gone. It's her name that tumbles from his lips as he realises just how much he needs her, picturing the ring on her finger and the promise of forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and sorry if you've read it before but sadly I'm still in the hospital so new material is being a bit slow to write (especially as my pain killers are so strong). 
> 
> Like, comment and request xx


End file.
